OYE KILLUA QUE ES YAOI!
by hollybell
Summary: TU AMIGO TIENE UNA DUDA MUY PECULIAR, PERO QUE PUEDES HACER SI NO ES RESOLVERLA. DESPUES DE TODO, SI SIENTES ALGO POR EL... DE ALGUNA FORMA LO TIENE QUE SABER


¿Oye Killua que es yaoi?

Gon y Killua están en un hotelucho ya que sus supuestos amigos… dígase Kurapika y compañía quienes por cosas de destino (si como no U_Ú) tenían que resolver un asusto juntos y los pequeños según ellos no podrían estar ahí…

Pero no tomaron en cuenta un pequeño detalle, el joven de la cadena dejo una maletita ahí… y era meramente un descuido, pues era tanta la urgencia de salir de ahí con el joven de cabellos negros que no noto la ausencia de esta maleta dejándola con los "niños"…

Gon estaba calmado prendió la televisión… aunque Killua se mostraba algo ansioso, ya tenía tiempo que ellos dos no se encontraban solos, y bueno si sus dos amigos superiores se habían tomado su tiempo y a kilómetros se notaba para que… no era tan ingenuo como Gon…

Porque él no; sabía bien cuanto le gustaban los ojos cafés de su amigo que aun se encontraba picándole botones a la televisión… ¡por qué no tomarse su tiempo también!

Era tiempo para declarársele, estaba tan dispuesto a hacerlo que le había guardado un pedazo de Sr choco robot para este momento y compartirlo con Gon, solo tenía que tomar un poco de valor y listo…

Fue hacia el baño a ponerse la playera negra más linda que tenia y peinarse un poco mientras Gon seguía viendo la tele…

Pero había algo que nadie contemplo…

No había nada, absolutamente nada que ver en la tele… Gon se desespero… y vio la pequeña maletita… algo había dentro que le llamaba la atención… nunca antes la había visto tal vez tenia lago entretenido dentro

No quería molestar su amigo que se veía muy ocupado, así que distrajo con eso además ¿Qué daño podría causar?

Se sentó frente a ella y la abrió…

Adivinen lo que encontró…

¡¿oye Killua… qué es yaoi?! – dijo cuando encontró una película en la metida y una sin numero de papelitos que su amigo Kurapika tenía guardados ahí… no había ninguna imagen… solo un gran letrero que decía : " yaoi"

Que!!! - respondió el otro… con la cara roja desde el baño donde aun se acomodaba un poco el cabello… a que venía eso… por que Gon preguntaba eso… seria que…

Encontré esto … lo pondré en la video… tal vez sea un película interesante…

Ehhh … espera un momento… - Killua podía sentir como su corazón latía rápidamente, su amigo estaba allá afuera .. con una inquietud muy peculiar… e tendría que enseñarle lo que sabía… que mejor que de forma demostrativa…

Ahh la pondré por mientras…- la televisión sintonizó… la película era extraña según Gon…. No tenía nada que ver con Kurapika había dos chicos.. . y algo llamo su atención… se estaban besando, acariciando de forma poco decente para su gusto… trago saliva pero no dejo de ver, aún no procesaba la información, eran dos chicos amándose… tal vez eso era normal… pero eso no solo se quedo ahí un poco después el chico de la TV estaba quitándose la ropa y haciendo ruidos muy extraños… el peque Gon ya se estaba sintiendo un poco mareado… y extrañamente acalorado

Oye Gon… Pero que… ¿estás viendo yaoi? - Killua salió del baño dispuesto a ver a su chico cuando noto la extraña situación… el pequeño Gon sonrojado amas no poder con una película yaoi…

Etto… es que yo encontré esto… y- Gon miró su amigo bastante avergonzado… agitando sus brazos de arriba debajo de un forma encantadora para el que tenía enfrente, Killua camino hacia él y apago el televisor, lo miro con algo de ternura y curiosidad

¿Te molesta que dos chicos se gusten?- le pregunto con la voz serena, ya que de eso dependería su confesión hacia el

No… no creo que este mal – justo cuando termino de decir eso sintió una suave caricia en sus labios… era Killua robándole un beso a Gon… pero este beso era diferente al que había visto era calmado y tierno…

Qué bueno que pienses eso porque yo… bueno es que yo…- ahora era el chico de cabellos claros quien estaba sonrojado a más no poder y quien no podía creer lo que había hecho… a pesar de que lo deseaba estaba tan nervioso que ya podía hablar

Tu también me gusta mucho Killua…- le contesto Gon al ver a su amigo tan avergonzado, después de eso fue él quien fue en busca de los labios del , definitivamente eso era más apetecible…

Gon… es mejor practicar yaoi… que solo verlo-

Jeje bueno pues ando de nuevo por aquí, muchas gracias por sus mensajitos que me dan ánimos a seguir escribiendo una continuación de este fic y bueno les agradeceré por sus mensajito s cada uno , sé que no soy buena para este categoría de hecho apenas estoy viendo hunter x hunter, pero desde que ve a estos dos pequeñitos me dejaron cautivada son lindos, pequeños y se prestan para muchas cosillas jajá bueno, y como vi les gusta la acción en los fics,

Y no voy a decir que no, pero están muy pequeñitos estos dos para que hagan cosillas malas, así que pasemos a ver que hacen Kurapika y Leorio mientras dejaron a estos pequeñitos y si les gusta el Lemon pues les recomiendo u fic que nada por allí, es de shaman King y se llama "todo sabe mejor con mantequilla" y bueno que puedo decir , lo primero que escribí fue de shaman King, ya que es una de mis series favoritas… jeje y bueno si les gusta este fic prometo escribir un Lemon para este

Bueno el fic


End file.
